Heartbreak Anniversary
by damons-hot-as-hell
Summary: Tyler and Jeremy have been together a year, they came out and told everyone of there relationship. This is the events of there Anniversary : . WARNING slash, RAPE, pain and heartbreak. Explicit Language & Detail Smut/Rape. DO NOT READ if u dnt like SLASH


**Heartbreak Anniversary**

Jeremy walked home from a long shift at the Grill. He couldn't wait to get home to see his boyfriend. Tomorrow, it would be a year since they had gotten together, and six months since they had come out to all their family and friends. They had planned to celebrate their anniversary with dinner and a movie. He thought fondly of Tyler, and of the dinner which he was probably preparing at this very moment.

His train of thought was cut short when a warm hand grabbed his arm and yanked him roughly into the forest on the side of the road. He couldn't see a thing through the pitch black.

"No! Stop!" he yelled, but his attacker didn't let go. The man slammed him into a tree and forced his lips to Jeremy's in a painful kiss. Jeremy tried to move but the man was too strong. "Please stop!" Jeremy whimpered. However, the man didn't stop at the cries of the younger man. Instead, He ran his large hands up and down Jeremy's body, cupping soft cock through his jeans, slightly massaging it; he pulled at his shirt roughly, ripping it off over the Jeremy's head.

"Fucking hold still," he said, pinning Jeremy's hand to the tree. "This will be a lot easier and less painful if you comply" He growled. And 'Without any hesitation,' He shoved his hand roughly down Jeremy's pants, grabbing at his cock. He couldn't keep himself from moaning as the man bit down on his neck and squeezed his cock tightly

"Please stop," Jeremy cried, the desperation in his voice was obvious. "I have a boyfriend waiting for me at home, whom I love. I don't want this. Please, don't do this!"

"I don't give a shit if you're married, taken, or single; tonight you're going to be mine!"

As His mouth found Jeremy's cock and he dragged his teeth along it, taking him deep into his mouth. His hands pressed Jeremy's hips back into the tree as he struggled against the man, but it was useless. His hands kept a vice like grip on Jeremy.

Jeremy kept struggling. His free hands tore at the man's hair until finally he had enough and bit down hard on Jeremy's cock. A scream ripped through Jeremy and his eyes clouded with tears of pain. He wished that Tyler were there. His mere presence would have made Jeremy feel better.

The man seemed to decide it was best not to continue sucking Jeremy off. He took of his pants and pushed Jeremy's head down towards the head of his cock. "Do it!" he yelled at him. Jeremy opened his mouth reluctantly, and the man thrust his cock into Jeremy's mouth.

He began to openly cry as he thought about Tyler; Tyler accusing him of cheating, Tyler walking out on him. How would Tyler ever understand?

Jeremy didn't think. He sunk his teeth into the man's cock, hard and fast. The man screamed and cursed loudly. He dragged Jeremy up by his arms, slamming him into the tree. Pain shot through Jeremy's shoulder.

"You _really _shouldn't have done that," the man screeched at Jeremy, his eyes blazing red. He looked seriously pissed off. Jeremy looked around him frantically, trying to find some way to escape.

The man pushed him down onto his knees and slammed his cock back into Jeremy's mouth. "Jeremy suck it and suck it good, or I'll make you wish you were never born, you fucking useless piece of shit," he seethed. Jeremy could see no way out of this. Disgusted, he hollowed out his cheeks and placed his mouth around his cock again.

He ran his tongue along the head of the man's cock, making him moan a little bit. He hoped to god that the man would come soon, so that this torment would finally be over.

Jeremy felt the man's hands begin to roam around his bare chest, pinching his nipples. Jeremy couldn't help the response the action elicited, couldn't help grabbing the man's ass and pushing his cock further into his mouth. The man's fingers tangled in Jeremy's hair and he groaned. Jeremy watched the man lick his fingers out of the corner of his eye.

"No," he whimpered, around the mouthful of cock, realizing what he was going to do. He released the cock from his mouth. "Please don't, please stop."

"Never," the man growled back, pulling Jeremy up from his knees.

He rammed a finger into Jeremy's tight hole. Despite having licked it, it was not slick and Jeremy gasped in pain. The man ignored him and shoved a second digit in until Jeremy could feel his hand resting against his ass. He rammed it in and out, making Jeremy gasp again, this time less from pain and more from the pleasure of the fingers against his prostate.

After working a third finger into his ass the man spun Jeremy around and slammed him face first into the tree, his cock pressing against the rough bark. He bent Jeremy at the hips and aligned his cock with Jeremy's hole, thrusting deeply into the tight ring of muscles. Jeremy's muscles clenched and he screamed out in pain. "Please, stop!" Jeremy cried out.

Tears cascaded down his face. "Please just stop," he begged repeatedly, still to no avail. The man thrust into him again, the pain excruciating. His thrusts became more rapid, more forceful. He kissed Jeremy's neck, nipping mildly at the skin with his teeth and flicking his tongue along it.

He pried Jeremy's legs apart even further, so that it was easier for him to force even more of his cock into Jeremy.

Spasms of pain ripped through his ass, as the man's rhythm become faster and his thrusts became harder, pounding himself even deeper into Jeremy, making him bleed. Jeremy's ears throbbed with the wet slaps that their skin was making, with the pain he was experiencing and with his silent cries for Tyler.

Jeremy felt the man brace himself, his hands clutching the tree on either side of his head. He continued to drive his cock even deeper into Jeremy, his actions becoming rougher and jerkier, until he began to grab at Jeremy's cock, jerking his hand up and down it roughly.

He held back the scream of pain that was that ripped through his body, hoping that his suffering would end soon. The man thrust into Jeremy even harder, like a wild animal. He cried out in pleasure at Jeremy's screams of pain, as he continued to thrust into him and jerk him off.

He pound his hard cock into Jeremy one more time, an incredibly deep and painful thrust and bit into his shoulder allowing himself to come in Jeremy. The semen mixed with blood and dripped down Jeremy's leg, as the man pulled himself out of his broken body.

Jeremy whimpered and winced, and tried to get away from him. However, it was useless. The man pinned him back against the tree and demanded that he suck him again. Jeremy put his lips to his cock, licking the top of it and then taking all of him into his mouth, once more. He moaned at Jeremy's actions. He was getting hard again already, and Jeremy knew this wasn't the end of his painful torture.

He forced him into the ground, slamming his hip painfully in to the tree branch in front of him. He forced himself into Jeremy again, but his legs and arms were too tired to fight him off this time, so he just lay there on the ground letting him fuck his swollen ass again.

He pounded in and out forcefully as he grabbed on to Jeremy's shoulders for support. His hands moved up to his hair, pulling at it, and twisting his fingers in Jeremy's dark locks, forcing him to face the man. Jeremy's head was at an odd angle so he could look him in the eyes while he raped me, his cocking feeling much bigger. Jeremy knew he couldn't take much more of this.

He let out a blood-curling scream; it ripped from his throat as his body was pounded over and over again. He just couldn't take it anymore. The man just laughed as he screamed no over and over again, his eyes glazed and yellow like an animals.

Please stop, Jeremy whispered for the thousandth time. He was afraid that if he said it too loudly, the man would just put him through more pain. His soft cock rubbed against the rough hard tree branch that lay on the ground. His hip still resting against it in an awkward position, the tree branch cut into his skin with every hard forceful pound to his swollen ass.

Jeremy felt him tense, his arms slacking as Jeremy whimpered in agonizing pain. The man just laughed, enjoying Jeremy's suffering. He threw his head back and arched backwards before spilling into Jeremy once more. His cries of pleasure deafened Jeremy. His tears had dried to his face by now but more threatened to come streaming down, along with the continuous cries of agony leaving his mouth against his will. The man collapsed on to Jeremy's beaten, broken, and sweaty come filled body.

He dipped his head and pressed his lips against Jeremy's sweat-damp neck, licking the skin on his shoulder, where he had bitten me earlier. He pulled himself off him and his cock finally left Jeremy's swollen and bruised ass, slapped it hard before fully getting up.

"This was fun, Gilbert," he mused, "and this isn't over. Not by a long shot." He sneered at him.

He kissed Jeremy, his tongue trying to gain entrance into his wet mouth. He stood up and looked down at Jeremy's naked, bloody body, grinning. "Brace yourself, you useless wimp. Next time, you had better be ready for me," he sneered, and then, finally, he took off into the night.

Jeremy tried to stand up, but his legs gave out. He fell back down into the dirt, weak and shaky. He grabbed at the tree, trying to stand again, but the pain in his ass was too much. The pain increased with his movement, and he stopped trying. He curled up into a ball on the ground, crying, and wondering why this'd had to happen to him. Why it had to have happened on his and Tyler's anniversary.

Oh god, he thought. I hope Tyler is alright. Did he think that Jeremy had stood him up? Even though he should have known Jeremy would never do that, he knew Tyler easily became jealous. Jeremy had said he would be home at half past twelve, but he was sure it was already way past if he came to work looking for Jeremy and his boss told him that Jeremy had left a while ago. It wouldn't look good. He cried even harder, hoping that he got home he could explain to Tyler what had happened and Tyler would believe him.

Jeremy got up slowly this time and braced himself on the tree. He grabbed his clothes and started to pull them on over his sore body. He turned and left the forest, limping home slowly. It took ages to get home and he felt like he would collapse the entire way but he knew he had to get to Tyler and just explain to him what had happened.

When he finally arrived home, he saw Tyler standing in the doorway, scowling at him.

"Where the fuck have you been, Jer?"

Jeremy began to cry and almost fell over again, but Tyler's strong arms were around him, holding him up and taking him into the house, where he put him down, his warm arms leaving Jeremy's body as he stood up and looked at him.

**"**What happened Jer? What the hell happened to you?"

He sniffed the air. "Why the fuck do you smell like sex?" he asked, suspicion darkening his eyes. "Are you cheating on me Jeremy?" His voice was cold and emotionless, a dead calm with scared Jeremy more than anything.

He could see the hurt flickering in Tyler's eyes as he looked at him. Jeremy couldn't speak. "Answer me, Gilbert!" Tyler spat at him.

"I-I was…" his voice trailed off, stuttered. He hoped Tyler would calm down long enough for him to answer.

"You were what?" his voice sparked with jealousy.

Jeremy found himself unable to reply; his voice was stuck in the back of his swollen throat. He just looked at Tyler, his eyes pleading with him, begging him to understand. "Please don't make me say it," Jeremy croaked out, his voice raspy and full of pain.

"Alright," was all Tyler replied with, but Jeremy could hear the anger burning in his voice. He turned on his heels and stormed out of the house. Jeremy tried to run after him, but in his haste, tripped over the matt on the floor and fell down. He grabbed his hip in pain, the same one that had been rammed into the ground and tears sprung to his eyes.

"Tyler, please don't go," he cried hoarsely.

Tyler turned and saw Jeremy on the ground. "What, Gilbert?" he asked, coldly. Jeremy looked at him painfully.

"I-I was raped," he whispered. He noticed he was trembling.

"What is it, Gilbert?" Tyler asked again, annoyed. He couldn't hear Jeremy. He was too far away and speaking way to quietly. Tyler looked at Jeremy for a second, and then he just turned and walked away.

Jeremy felt his life crashing before his eyes as his boyfriend walked away from him. The tears poured freely from his eyes, as he lay frozen on the ground. He slumped even further in to the carpet, the shock rendering him incapable of moving. Finally, his body curled up, eyes blurry from the tears

He didn't know how long he lay there on the floor crying, until he felt a soft hand rest on his arm.

"Jeremy, are you ok?" the voice asked quietly.

"No," he croaked out. The person took him into his arms and lifted Jeremy up. He was so weak, that he didn't protest as they carried him upstairs. They placed him on his bed and he turned to see who had brought him upstairs, who had treated him so kindly, ready to thank them for the help. Jeremy froze when he caught sight of their face, his eyes widening in terror…

* * *

><p>thanks for reading, please leave a review :)<p> 


End file.
